Users are able to engage in real-time and non-real-time communications with one another over the Internet. Users may do so by sending instant messages or email messages back and forth across a data network through use of an instant messaging application or an email application, logging into a chat room on the Internet, leaving messages for one another on a bulletin board associated with a web page, sending audio messages using voice-over-IP (VoIP), or sending video messages. Users also may receive and view video content on the Internet via a data connection, from a broadcast source, or by accessing a storage medium on which the video content is stored. In some systems, a user is able to log into a web page to discuss real-time video content (e.g., a live television program) in a chat room associated with the video content.